Death Battle Season 2 Ep 1: Reptile vs Leonardo
by adamsebastian99
Summary: TMNT Vs Mortal Kombat! Will Leonardo reveal Reptile Demise? Or will Reptile Get a Flawless Victory?
DEATH BATTLE SEASON 2 EPISODE 1:

Reptile Vs Leonardo

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Ahhh...a new season everyone! New rules, new jokes, and new memories to make!

Silver: But most importantly...new fights to the death! So let get is started!

Demon:OK! Let's start this Season two with a bang!

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Ninjas...these beings are known for silent killings and staying in the shadows...but with these silent killers we have one question to ask.

Silver: What if ninjas were more...scaley?

Demon: you mean like Leonardo... the leader of the TMNT!

Silver: And Reptile...the killer lizard ninja of Mortal Kombat!

Demon: i'm Demon!

Silver: And im Silver Isaac!

Demon: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would a win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: The world is in danger...the master mind villian known as Shredder has almost completed his goal of total destruction. The world need heroes and the were called The The Tenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! These four brotherly ninjas turtles are mtuted turtles since birth after being flushed down the toliet and trained by Master Splinter had chosen to worked together to defeat Shredder in more then one ocassion, but they couldn't do it without their leader and brother...The blue mask wearing, badass, two sword swinging fighter himself...Leonardo, the leader of the TMNT!

Leonardo: Let do this brothers...time to get shell shocked!

Leonardo:

Age: 16

Weight:?

Height: ?

Gender: Male

Species: Turtle

Birthplace: In the sewer

Occupation: Ninja

Silver: Leonardo is the leader of the TMNT and is always the man with a quick plan and always have to keep his brothers in line to make sure no one fights. He is fast enough to dodge gun fire and lasers and is skilled enough to beat Shredder by himself in multiple occasions! He defeated shredder in many different forms. And he has also able to fight against other members of the TMNT as well but lost to Ralph on some occasions. And even lost to batman in a new comic but it could make sense when fighting the dark knight

Demon: And he has two weapons at help him to fight against his enemies and brothers is two Ninjaken swords and ninja shrunken and also smoke bombs with him at all times. They aren't known as Katana since these aren't bentend and curved like an actual katana. He handle two of these swords with ease and shown he can cut through anything but the have been broken before. And also being taught by Asian Yoda and Master Splinter in the ways of the samurai and sword he has far more battle training and experience and killing then any of the members of the TMNT with far more battle skills as well. And also he knows how to hide and fight in the shadows like an actual ninja himself.

Ninja abilities:

-knows the silent kill

-Can merge and hide in the shadows

-has been taught in the ways of silent fighting

-Knows the two sword style fighting

-Uses the environment as an advantage

Silver: And Leonardo has superhuman durability and strength as well. He also has hypersonic reaction to danger itself and can easily dodge danger. He dodge laser and rapid gunfire on multiple ocassions and survive other people with same fighting style like him. And if one of his own plans fails he confused and needs time coming up with a new one quick. But that's not an issue since he has gone in fights without a plan before and still came up on top!

Demon: And Leonardo has defeated Cyber Shredder, Utom Shredder, and Dragon Shredder and other trained martial artist and ninjas with longer and more training then him. not to mention robots, Mutants, and Robots on a daily basis. So to him fighting un usual beings and monsters is nothing new to him! He's even so powerful that the Spirit Forge said he shouldn't be wielding a weapon! So Leonardo is a powerful Ass kicking Ninja turtle!

Silver: But even if he is a powerful turtle he still have lose fights against Raphael and needs his plan to work...if it fails he runs back and needs to come up with a new one quick. But most f his plans work at the end of the day. Bringing victory for him and his brothers and saving the day once again! He's even survived being impaled twice by swords at the same time! And always uses his ninja abilities blending into the shadow to have the upper hand against his enemies!

Demon: He has amazing feats since his career started as a ninja!

Feats:

-leader of the TMNT

-Survived being impaled

-Defeated Shredder on multiple occasions

-Master Strategist

-Have fought against his brothers

-Saved the world multiple times

-Fought aliens, robots, etc

-been trained by the acient one and Splinter

Silver: But this leader still have weakneses!

Weaknesses:

-He retreats if his plan fails

-lost to Batman

-has been defeated by his brother Raphael

-Big ego

Demon: But even so with all that he still do what is right to save the world with his brothers. Theirs a reason why he's the leader of the TMNT!

Leonardo: Come on guys! lets get serious!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Everybody knows the game Mortal Kombat! In is a world with many different characters coming to fight for fame and glory of the highest magnetuide...we have hell spawns ninjas, humans celebirties and soldiers, cryomancers, and even fours monster barbarians that can push your head down your torso like it's fucking paper mache! But theres one characters thats is different then the others characters in his own way and was also the first secret character that appeared in the arcade original of Mortal Kombat! That character id the Reptilian assassin himself...Reptile.

(Reptile appears in the arcade version ready to fight)

Reptile:

Age: 30s

Weight: ?

Height: ?

Gender: Male

Species: Karmeleon

Birthplace: ?

Occupation: Ninja

Demon: Reptile is the ony living being left of his race called the Karmeleons. His race are human like lizards that has learned the way of the ninja. But instead of learning of blending into the shadows he says Fuck that and turn invisible anytime he can and can litarally rips and eats his enemies heads right off with ease. He also has the ability to spit acid from his mouth to melt his opponents body to mush. He even can use his own tounge to eat his opponent s head off from across the field! you know...after hearing all that makes me to be part lizard myself now...

Silver: But that can be a bad idea...Reptile has shown to be a push over in the canon story of the Mortal Kombat universe having a bad losing streak...he even lost to Kabal before he got powerful and OP as balls. And even though he shows to be a ninja he doesnt really do anything ninja like unless you count turning invisible but it doesn't really help if his enemy can hear where he's coming from. He's also have joined the forces of evil in Armageddon and fought cyrax and crippled him also.

Demon: But just like every character he has special moves called Fatalities. These Fatalities are always different in each game and these are instant finishers when taking down a weakened enemy and he has some of the most wierdest Fatalities and most gruesome as well. And using these gives him full control and his enemies can't counter attack when he buses them!

Fatalities:

-Bad Breath

-Acid Breath

-Acid Pool

-Body Eat

-Just a scratch

-Transplant

-Weight loss

-Acid Yack

Silver: You see a pattern in these moves people? That most of them are acid related. Its because whatever his race is...it has acid in there body that can be spit out anytime and can melt any of his enemies...even machine and gods can be melted and killed by this acid and he knows how to use it in the best ways to win against his enemies. And he has super sharp claws he used to rip his enemies apart. His most love way of fighting is a full frontal fight so he can over power his enemies and win fast before they attack him.

Demon: And he has achieved amazing feats!

Feats:

-Part of the forces of darkness

-Crippled Cyrax

-Can rip through his enemies like paper

-Can turn invisible

-His acid can poison and even go through metal

Silver: But he still have weaknesses!

Weaknesses:

-Has a bad rep sheet in fighting

-Has lost more fights then winning

-Doesn't use his ninja abilities

-Can be ripped apart like paper

-Lost to Kabal before he got strong

Demon: But despite that he's still one deadly Reptilian mother fucker!

Reptile: (Defeated Cyrax flawlessly)

Announcer: Reptile wins...Flawless victory!

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Ok the combatants are set lets settle this debate once and for all!

Silver: It's time for a Season 2 premiere Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

(In the sewer of the TMNT)

Leonardo: Michey! Ralphael! Donatello! *Sigh* Where are those three...Master Splinter said we needed to take care of this intruder fast before he finds the base!

(Sounds of fighting and screaming can be heard from afar)

Leonardo: that must be them! (Starts running to the screams with his Ninjakens at hand)

(At the fight)

Reptile: Your efforts are futile! Now...taste my wrath (Spits his acid at Raphael face)

Raphael: (Grabbing his face and dropping his Sai's) Ahhh!

Reptile: (Spits his tongue and rips Raphael head right off)

Raphael: (Headless body falls to the ground)

Leonardo: No! (Comes from the roof with his Ninjaken ready to fight) You killed them!

Reptile: And soon...you'll be next! (Gets in fighting position)

FIGHT!

Reptile: (Quickly spits his acid)

Leonardo: (quickly rolls away from the acid and charges at Reptile)

Reptile: (Charges at him)

Leonardo: (Swings his Ninjaken)

Retile: (Grabs them both) It's futile to kill me with your katana rip offs blades!

Leonardo: That was just for to get close to you! (Let go of one of the blades and throws a smoke bomb in front of Reptiles face)

(A giant puff of smoke forms)

Reptile: Argh! (Looks around) Two can play at that game! (Turns invisible)

Leonardo: (ON the roof looking to see who leaves the dust) Hmmm...he should be already leaving...

Reptile: (Leaves the smoke but shows a figure of smoke behind him)

Leonardo: Gotcha ! (Jumps from the roof and swings his Ninjakens)

Reptile: (Looks up with a shocked look) Huh?

Leonardo: (His cut right on Reptiles chest showing a big gash)

Reptile: ragh! (Gripping his chest) You'll pay for that! (Spits his acid)

Leonardo: (Dodges it but his one of his Ninjakens got hit and melted away) Oh damn it! (Drops it before it touched him)

Reptile: (Turns invisible again) Try to find me now!

Leonardo: (Trying to listen and watch out for him)

Reptile: (Throw his tongue out and grabs Leonardo's hand that was holding the other Ninjaken)

Leonardo: What!? (Looks of shock)

Reptile: Now come over! (Brings his tongue closer to his mouth laughing)

Leonardo: (Smiles and throws the blade to his other hand) Got you! (Cuts off Reptiles tongue long enough to not cut his hand)

Reptile: AHHH! (Brings his cut tongue back and grabs his mouth) My mouth!

Leonardo: And this is the end for you! (In front of reptile now and swings his blade)

Reptile: No! (Couldn't do anything)

Leonardo: (Slices his in half diagonally)

Reptile: (Both pieces fall to the ground with green blood everywhere)

Leonardo: (Puts the Ninjaken away and walk to his brothers dead bodies) Hope you'll can rest in peace now (Bows his head)

KO!

(On the right it shows Leonardo leaving the scene. On the right shows Reptiles body on the ground in half)

Silver: Now that's a way to start a new season!

Demon: Agreed...The reason That Leonardo won this fight is that he has more combat experience and his reaction speed has trumped over Reptile Acid spitting and tongue as well. You can say that Reptile Invisibility can help with an easy victory, but it cannot compare to a being who has learned to go against that and can use the ninja abilities to blend in the shadow and can be around undetected. Also Leonardo has been trained by the Ancient one and Splinter in the ways of swordsmanship as well. While Reptile doesn't have that kind of training.

Silver: Also Reptile has lost more fights then Leonardo! he even lost Kabal people in the canon story of Mortal Kombat! And Leonardo has fought crazier and stranger beings then Reptile on a daily bases and defeated the main Antagonist Shredder on multiple and different occasions! So handling Reptile wasn't that much of a problem. And Leonardo has quick Reflects to dodge Reptiles acid no matter what Reptile can try to do!

Demon: Looks like Reptile couldn't make the cut!

Silver: The winner is Leonardo!

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Next time on Death Battle!

(A music box playing pop goes the weasel is heard in a restaurant...Hi im Chucky! Im your best friend till the end!)


End file.
